To Break a Vanadis
by AbaddontheDevourer
Summary: Warning: Rape, Anal, Deepthroat, Whipping, Rough, Sadism, Bondage, Deflowering, NTR, Mindbreak in progress AU. Alternate happenings to Sophie's capture at the hands of Elliot. Multiple warnings inside. DO NOT FLAME. I DO NOT CONDONE ANY THING WRITTEN HERE. INSPIRED BY AND FINAL POLISH DELIVERED BY BLOODY HERO


Author's Note: NTR! NTR! NTR! 18+ MA. INCLUDES TRIGGERS.

WARNINGS: RAPE, ANAL, DEEPTHROAT, WHIPPING, ROUGH, SADISM, BONDAGE, DEFLOWERING, NTR, MINDBREAK IN PROGRESS, CORRUPTION.

WARNING DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18. I DO NOT CONDONE ANYTHING MENTIONED HERE. STORY IDEA AND FINAL POLISH WAS DONE BY BLOODY HERO

WARNING

WARNING

WARNING

5 WARNING HAVE BEEN ISSUED. PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!

* * *

To the northeast from the port town of Mariajo, at about one verst (about 1 km) ahead in the sea, there were more than twenty vessels afloat.

Though there were ship types without uniformity, and regardless of which were large, each was equipped with two to three thick masts. The hulls were very old, but it seemed to be the proof that they endured many years of stormy seas and survived.

Now folding the sails, the sailors were drinking liquor on the deck, enjoying gambling with each other while playing cards. They had tanned skin and a strong body typical of sailors who lived and braved the seas, whoever grew accustomed to violence would feel that they gave off a ferocious atmosphere.

They were pirates, people who could freely manipulate from big ships to small boats. Big and hearty men who made war in the tri-coastal rebellion, and now they were warriors wielding sword and axe under the lead of Prince Elliot.

Buried in a corner of the sea, in the center of the fleet, there was an especially large ship. Unlike the other ships, the hull was well polished and the bow was decorated with a silver goddess statue. On the sail rested a red dragon with a white background. Though folded now, once spread it would shine in the background of Blue Ocean.

Prince Elliot was in a room for guests in that ship.

If someone who knew Prince Germaine saw him, he would describe him as 'thin Prince Germaine'. Despite the age difference of two years, their appearance was incredibly similar.

However, the atmosphere released was totally different. Elliot didn't have a gloomy side and certain sense of duty like Germaine, instead he possessed a bare desire and wildness typical of a hungry wolf. In some perspective, his well-featured face which gave a dauntless impression was colored with a loathsome arrogance.

He sat on a luxurious gilded chair with gold inlay in the opposite direction, crossing his arms on the back of the chair, and putting his chin to rest on it. In front of the sight of his dirty smile, there was a woman.

She was about 20 years old. She was a beautiful woman with pale golden hair and emerald pupils, whose features which, though being intellectual, also possessed a loveliness that gave a vivid impression to those who gazed at her. She was wearing a light green dress, which highlighted the line that formed the constriction of her waist and her ample bosom.

She was a Vanadis of Zchted, Sophia Obertas. Her Viralt had been seized, and ten days had passed since she had been locked in this room.

She sat on a shabby old chair, and was bound by an iron chain. The chain did not strongly tighten around her so as to cut into her body, and also did not injure her skin, but it was complicatedly entangled and applied a lock on her back so as to prevent her from removing it.

Meals, water, and hot water to wash her body were only what she required. Besides, she refused even one piece of alternate clothing other than hers and spent her days in this narrow cabin. Three times a day, that unpleasant chain which coiled itself around her body was taken off. It was only for a short period of time when she would take a short meal.

Although her golden hair had lost its glossiness and the shadow of fatigue blurred her face, her emerald pupils had not yet lost their strong will.

Elliot visited this room were she was encaged once a day. He didn't get tired of gazing at her no matter how many times he looked at Sophie's beauty.

"Miss Sophia. Do you know why I come every day to see you?"

"You wish to wash away your anxiety by looking at me, your deal's physical asset, no?"

Sophie caught Elliot's look from the front and answered back in a cold tone.

"That's not it," said the second prince of Asvarre with a distorted smile.

"I want to test myself. I want to see if I won't lose self-control and push you down. Though you have spent a long time in this musty room, I have already killed twelve of my subordinates only by having you stay here."

Not understanding the meaning of Elliot's words, Sophie frowned. The second prince of Asvarre broadly laughed, swaying back and forth in the chair which he was sitting in.

"This room is guarded by a group of four people. And four groups of people take turns. I severely sentenced those guys. I declared that if even one of the four tried to attack you, I would kill the four of them."

Sophie felt a chill crawl up her spine. Elliot put up three fingers and loudly laughed.

"There were three groups. Twelve people died. It's not because I starve for women so much, but because I properly kidnapped you. However, even though the first group was used as bait, those guys did not give up. That only shows how beautiful a woman you are. Even me, if I did not have to extradite you to Muozinel, I would have pushed you down long ago."

"Do you wish to try now?"

Loathing unpleasant feelings, Sophie provoked Elliot with a bold attitude. Because of this action, the iron chain which bound her issued subtle sounds.

"You are truly superb." Elliot said, standing up from his seat and approaching her. She subconsciously squirmed as his hand ran through her hair. "One of the greatest beauties that I have ever seen. A powerful woman with an iron will." She couldn't help the yelp that escaped her lips as he roughly grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her to eye level. "I wonder how long it would take to break you. To see the defeat in your eyes. To have you groveling at my feet, begging me for release as I pound into you, spoiling you for any other man."

She could see the sadism in his eyes, as the thoughts of tormenting her swam through his head. "Damn those Muozinel fuckers, you belong to me. If you have any thoughts about living, you will do everything in your power to please me. From now on you're a slave. My slave. I'll do whatever I want with you and after every time I'm done with you you're going to kiss my feet and tell me how thankful you are to be used by me."

"You wouldn't dare." Sophie said bravely, inwardly fearing what might happen if the man wasn't bluffing. "If you touch me Zchted would declare war on you."

Elliot couldn't help but laugh. "Hahahaha. A courier's already been dispatched to Zchted, telling them of how your ship had been attacked by a water dragon. Sadly all hands were lost, and no bodies were recovered."

For the first time in a long time, a sharp needle of fear jabbed into her heart. "So you see, the only ones that know that you're still alive are myself and those emissaries from Muozinel. Though now that I think about it if I give you to them they'll try to ransom you off to Zchted and Viktor would find out that we lied about you being dead." He sighed exaggeratedly. "I guess I'll just have to kill those Muozinel fools, a simple 'accident' would take care of all my problems and leave you to me."

With his every word the fear that she had begun to feel wormed it's way deeper into her heart. "Now however my patience has run dry."

Saying that he stepped back watching as the Vanadis tried to free herself. He couldn't help but lick his lips as the thought of her creamy skin dyed red, flushed from embarrassment as his hand came down upon her beautiful and full ass. Her full breasts were just perfect for him to play with, the way they shifted and how the chains emphasized her bust made the blood rush to his lower head. He made a mental note to keep her locked in chains, the look of a powerful woman like her locked and at his mercy was an arousing one, and he couldn't wait to see the pain that he could cause her. The look on her face when he finally broke her would be…exquisite.

"From now until the end of your training, this room will be all that you know. And I'll personally be overseeing your training. You should be honored that I show such an interest in you. After all you would be the first woman that I personally trained."

She struggled against her bonds all the while trying to summon Zaht to her. Her viralt had always answered her call even when it was far away. This time was no different, and in burst of golden sparks her weapon appeared.

"I don't think so." Elliot sneered, grasping the weapon in a gloved hand. In a single movement he spun the staff, slapping her across the face with the butt of the weapon.

She couldn't help but cry out as the pain broke her concentration, her weapon disappearing once more into motes of light. "You're going to pay for that." Elliot snarled, backhanding her hard enough to knock her from her chair. "From now on you will keep your mouth shut. You will not speak unless given permission, and you will address me as Master. Is that understood?"

He waited for several seconds to hear a response, and when he head none he dragged her back into her chair by her hair. He slapped her once again, screaming into her face. "I asked you a question slave."

"I understand. Please I understand." Sophie cried, trying to curl in on herself as he slapped her once again.

"What is my name slave?" He asked pausing.

"Master. Your name is master." Sophie replied quickly, staring at the man in defiance.

"Keep that defiant attitude up as long as you can." Elliot smirked. "It'll make the experience of breaking you all that much more sweeter. I am going to fuck you now slave. This will be the first of many times I do so, so you better get used to it."

Something within her broke. She may have been a Vanadis, a warrior capable of defeating a thousand soldiers but underneath all that she was still a woman, and was about to experience one of a woman's worst fears. "No, please, don't." She began to beg, to no avail.

Elliot pushed her down, one hand grabbing the back of her head and grinding it into the wooden floorboards, as the other worked at his belt. Her hands struggled against her bindings as she tried to kick him away. "Struggle all you want, it doesn't change the fact that tonight you belong to me." Elliot jeered.

She managed to turn her head and immediately wished she hadn't. "NO!" She screamed trying to escape. "IT'LL NEVER FIT."

"If I had a coin for every time I heard that before."

Roughly he hiked the hem of her dress up, and spread her legs, pressing the enormous cockhead against her tiny entrance.

"No! Noooooooooooooo!" Sophie screamed, writhing on the floor as the Prince began rubbing the tip of his penis against her helpless pussy.

"Scream all you want no one's coming to help you. Who knows I might even pass you around to my men if they show up."

The thought of her being passed around like a common harlot, sickened her. Tears swam down her face as she slowly began to cry.

"Oh are you broken already?" Elliot mocked. "Have you given up?"

She glared at him. "That's what I want to see! The hate on your face it's burning through me." Elliot shouted in glee as he rammed into her in one fell swoop.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream, her eyes bulging comically as he felt the man's massive tool painfully stretching her virginal opening. "Wow, you're so fucking tight." Elliot said excitedly. "I'm going to enjoy making sure that isn't something you can boast anymore."

"No please! Please!" Sophie begged, feeling the man's hands painfully gripping her small waist.

She screamed in agony and total misery as the Pirate Prince began hammering away at her tight cunt. She had thought, no hoped, that the man would start slow and gradually work his way to a faster rhythm, but she was wrong.

Instead the man had taken a sadistic pleasure in hammering into her at a furious pace. Slamming his huge cock in and out of her still tight and dry cunt in long and hard strokes.

It was brutal and she was screaming at the top of her lungs as she clawed desperately at the floor trying to get away.

"PLEASE STOP!" She wailed, shaking as Elliot continued his brutal invasion. He couldn't help but feel exhilarated as she cried out for him to stop.

"Please master! Please Stop! It hurts so much! Pleeeeeeeeaaaassssee!" She bawled. Every time she cried out a jolt ran through him, as he rammed into her harder and more brutally with every thrust.

His rough fucking of the beautiful Vanadis continued, for how long he didn't know but all he knew was that he was in paradise.

"Ahhh shit!" Elliot shouted, spanking her ass with all his strength. Sophie jerked up as she screamed. "Get pregnant you filthy sow." Elliot said triumphantly, burying his cock into the deepest reaches of her pussy as he fired his load into her.

Sophie couldn't help but sob feelings of surprise and disgust filling her as she felt her womb being flooded with cum. She was sickened by the sensation, but at the same time was glad that it was over. Her pussy was on fire, it felt like she had been raped with a hot iron rather than a penis.

"That was incredible." Elliot grinned, staring at his handiwork. The Vanadis' pussy was agape, his cock having stretched her to her very limits. Her cunt lips were already swollen, and in seconds his milky cum began to ooze from her vagina to the floor. Even as he was reveling in his triumph, he couldn't help but notice the rosebud that was above her gaping pussy. Roughly he placed his thumb onto her back entrance. "Tonight this is going to be mine; you better prepare yourself because I plan on going in dry."

"Please no-no more." Sophie moaned, in too much pain say anything more.

Elliot walked around to her face, his cock never softening. "Hey! Look at me whore!" Elliot shouted, grabbing her by her hair and tilting her head back. "Your training begins now. Today you will learn how to suck dick."

There was still a defiant look in her eyes, as her brain began hatching a plan to escape. Her hope was ruthlessly crushed though with his next words. "And if I even feel your teeth on me I'll have your men executed."

Even through the pain and humiliation that followed her rape she was still able to stammer out, "They're alive?"

"For now." Elliot smirked. "Whether they continue to or not depends entirely upon you." He removed a riding crop from his belt. Sophie stared at it in fear, as he began to run it up and down her body. "If you obey me I might even be tempted to allow you to see them." His deviant mind was already thinking about the 'reunion' between her and her soldiers, as he smiled once more. "Now slave, if you refuse to obey it will be ten lashes, if you throw up twenty, and if you bite down on me…well I already told you I'd take it out on your men."

Sophie whimpered as the man guided his huge prick between her lips. It smelled and tasted so bad, and for a second she thought about biting down, disabling the man and fleeing by herself. However she couldn't abandon her men, the ones who had put their lives in her hand. She wouldn't betray them like that, and so reluctantly she opened her mouth.

Hours ago she had been a virgin in every sense of the word, never before had she seen a man's penis let alone sucked one. She had dreamed about her first time being with a man she loved. The image of a certain red haired Earl kept appearing in her mind, as Elliot crudely grabbed her head and began shoving inch after inch of his dick into her mouth. He was too large for her, her jaw stretching painfully to accommodate his girth as he began working his way deeper and deeper into her throat. She was gagging badly, his dick cutting off her air as she beat her legs against the floor trying to escape. Still though he continued his assault until finally her nose was touching his pelvis.

"You bitch!" Elliot cursed, jerking her face away as she bit down on him.

She gasped for breath, taking in a lungful of air as she coughed and sputtered. "Uuuuaaaagggghhhhh! Please I'm sorry!" She shrieked.

"You failed. 10 for disobeying me, and one of your men's lives is forfeit for biting me."

"No, no, no. Please don't kill them." Sophie begged, her eyes wide in terror as Elliot cocked back his arm with the riding crop.

"Aaaaaaaoooooooowwwwwwwww!" Sophie screeched trying to move away as Elliot brought the riding crop down on her sensitive breasts.

"One!" Elliot bellowed brining his arm back for the second strike. "Two!"

"Three!" Elliot yelled hitting her across her breasts once more.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH! STOP IT!" Sophie cried, glaring at him in hatred and agony.

Elliot's heart beat faster and faster in excitement as he continued to pummel her defenseless breasts. With each lash she grew more and more hysterical, the pain was excruciating almost as bad as her brutal deflowering minutes ago. "Five!" Elliot shouted in triumph. He paused staring at the sobbing Vanadis. Her breasts were streaked with red lines, her head slumped to the side. She looked miserable, but not defeated. He licked his lips savoring the look once more, he still had plenty of time to go and he was sure that she'd be broken in the end.

"I'm nice, I'll give your breasts a break." Elliot said kindly. "After all I have plans for these beautiful mounds."

Stepping behind her he brought his arm back up. "SIX!"

"Aaaaaggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sophie squealed, tugging at her bonds as she felt the crop slash across her buttocks.

"Seven!" Elliot roared, laughing as the Vanadis started flailing her legs.

"Please no more!" Sophie howled as her ass was set ablaze by the onslaught of the flogger. She screamed, begged and wept feverishly as Elliot finished administering the last 3 lashes across her ass. Her shrieks were almost inhuman as the scorching pain from her deflowering and the whipping drove her to the brink of madness.

By the time the last stroke had been delivered her once creamy ass was crimson and blistering. She was blubbering and cursing as Elliot walked back to her face and grabbed her hair. "If you want your men to survive the night you will open your mouth and do a good job. This is the one time I'll grant you any mercy."

She slowly opened her mouth knowing that it was going to happen whether she resisted or not. The fate of her crew rested in her novice skills, as she tried to force herself to relax. Her fears increased tenfold when she felt his hands on her skull, slowly forcing more and more of his length into her. She wasn't even halfway down when she felt his head pushing against her tonsils. She began whimpering pitifully as she saw the amount that she still had to take.

"Remember your men's lives depend on your skills." Elliot reminded. "Take the whole thing or I kill them."

She began to cry as she forced herself to take more and more of his massive cock within her. "Aaaaaaccccccckkkkkkk!" She groaned wretchedly trying to twist her head to take her captor's cock down her gullet. Nearly 8 inches of man meat had been packed down her gullet and she couldn't help but gag and struggle to breath.

She began to shake, her face turning blue. This time she remembered not to bite down as Elliot reluctantly pulled her off his cock. "I guess the lives of your men matter little to you." He said bringing the crop to bear once more. "You failed, again. 10 lashes."

"No! Please!" Sophie pleaded, as she struggled to breath once more.

Elliot simply sighed and brought the first strike down on her ass. "ONE!"

"No wait! Stop! Stop! I'll do it! Please I'll suck you off!" Sophie wailed.

"TWO!"

"Please please please! Let me down! I'll do it right this time!"

"Aaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee!" She wailed as the crop continued to slash across her ass. Elliot continued his assault and by the time he hit ten Sophie could do little more than sob quietly to herself.

She was completely dejected, wanting nothing more than to shield her bruised ass from any more pain. "AGAIN!" Elliot commanded bringing her face close to his cock.

Sophie emitted a long and anguished grown as Elliot speared his cock into her mouth. She tried her best to take his length once more, suppressing her gag reflex and opening her throat as her rapist rammed his prick down her tiny throat. This time she couldn't even take half his length as she started gagging once more, and a few seconds later Elliot was forced to pull out.

"NOOOOOOOO! Please no more!"

Elliot sighed and swiftly delivered another ten strokes to her bare ass, not even bothering to count it out this time. The whole time Sophie screamed in misery, a sniveling mess by the time Elliot finished her latest punishment.

As Elliot moved in front of her again, she could help but let out a scream of absolute misery, fear, and frustration.

"We're going to keep at it until you learn how to suck." Elliot declared grabbing hold of her head.

Sophie whined dismally as she spread her lips and allowed Elliot to shove his dick back into her mouth. She ignored the blistering pain across her buttocks and breasts as she focused on taking as much of him as she possibly could. The look on her face was pure torture as Elliot moved inch after inch down her gullet. He managed to get 8 inches in before he was forced to pull back and she puked all over the floor.

He sighed once more in frustration. "You failed and you threw up. 30 lashes."

Elliot was elated as he proceeded to deliver 15 lashes to each of her buttocks. Although he was irritated at her inability to take more than 8 inches without him forcing her, he really didn't mind too much as he enjoyed taking the crop to her beautiful skin. The crop wouldn't break the skin but it would be leaving welts that would drive home the lesson he was trying to teach her.

"No wait! Please!" Sophie wailed, as Elliot delivered the 8th lash on her. "I'll—I'll suck you! Please, I'll suck your dick! I'll suck it good I swear! I'll make you cum I swear!"

Elliot simply laughed as he dispensed another seven blows to her reddened ass cheeks.

After the 30 lashes were delivered he moved to her front once again.

"Please stop, please listen. I can't do it. It's impossible for me." Sophie stated in panic as he gripped her head once more.

"You are wrong," Elliot said. "You can and will do it."

Her slender neck bulged as he forced his length into her throat. "Stop! Please!" Sophie screamed rattling her chains as she struggled against him.

"You will learn one way or another. I have plenty of time, we can do this all day." Elliot said as he brought the crop to bear once more. A part of him watched in total joy as she sobbed and twisted in the chains. He hadn't struck her yet but she knew it was coming and was frightened. He could see the look of terror, pain and anger on her face, and was so tempted to roughly take her once more. Her glistening skin stained red with searing welts across her ass and chest, her heaving breasts were sinful and tantalizing.

"One!" Elliot said taking the crop to her breasts.

"Stop it you fucking asshole!" Sophie bellowed, squirming around in agony as she glared at the sadistic Prince. "You fucking bastard! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Can't you see?! I can't—I can't do it you monster!"

He ignored her protests as he continued to deliver punishing blows across her body. By the time he was done she was almost catatonic, only snapping back to reality as he grabbed her roughly.

"Please! Please stop!" I can't – I can't do this! Please I can't take your entire length."

"Shut up and open your mouth." Elliot snapped. "You will learn or I will be thrashing your ass for the rest of the day."

"Get away from me!" Sophie cried doing her best to try and get away.

"You're refusing to obey me? That's another 10 lashes."

"No wait! Wait!" the Vanadis cried. "I didn't mean it. I'll do it right! I swear!"

Her screams fell on deaf ears as Elliot once again brought the crop to bear. She prayed that this was a nightmare that she would wake up from, only for reality to make itself known as the crop came down, carving a harsh reminder into her flesh.

"One!" Elliot said dispassionately. "Are you going to refuse again?"

"No! No I won't! I'll do anything you say." Sophie quickly said. "Please sir, I won't refuse anything you say. I'll be good I swear."

"Two!" Elliot bellowed striking her beet red ass once more.

"AAAGGGHH!" Sophie cried. "PLEASE I'LL BE GOOD!"

Another 8 lashes descended upon her striking in rapid succession. When it was over he couldn't help but feel his arousal grow at the defeated look in her eyes. He pulled her towards his cock, her body limp and unresisting as her mind sought shelter in its inner recesses.

His cock brought her out of her stupor as she begged and screamed, weeping in misery as he continued driving home her lessons. Over and over again he pulled out and punished her with the crop. The cruel process giving the woman all the motivation she needed to try and succeed.

Slowly but surely, after each set of lashes she learned more and more. She began to lean forward and straighten her throat, to relax and expand her gullet and how to control her gag reflex and breathe through her nose.

Finally after hours of lashes and forcing himself down her she was able to take his massive length inside her mouth and throat. "Very good, slave." Elliot praised after pulling out of her mouth.

She coughed and sputtered, her body utterly exhausted and in unbearable pain.

Elliot smiled as he watched her, seeing the hope in her eyes that it was over. Of course Elliot knew that it was far from over. He gave her a minute to rest before approaching her face again.

"No please!" Sophie sobbed. "I already did what you wanted."

"Stupid whore." Elliot laughed. "Your training isn't over. You may have learned to swallow my cock, but now you're going to make me cum using your throat and mouth. If you fail I'll kill your men."

"Noooo! Please! Just leave me alone!" She sobbed, her eyes wide with terror as Elliot shoved his prick into her mouth.

If she had thought her deflowering had been painful, the invasion of her throat was much worse. Elliot hammered his dick down her throat without any remorse. The only reason she didn't pass out was because she was forced to breathe through her nose.

He used her as nothing more than a fuck sleeve, a toy to be used for his pleasure. "Tighten up your throat!" He demanded slapping her with the crop. She choked as the blow struck true. "That's it!" Elliot grinned feeling her convulse.

For minutes he pounded her throat his massive girth painfully stretching her jaw as the cockhead scraped against the sensitive flesh of her esophagus.

"I'm going to cum!" He said, sending another blow against her sensitive flesh. She cried, whether it was tears of joy because his rough fucking was about to end or because of the pain, he didn't know and he didn't care. "Don't swallow until I tell you. And for your men's sake you better not spill a single drop." He threatened.

He pulled back until just the tip was in her mouth, before finishing the job with his hands. "I'm going to cum. Gonna cum. I'm cumming!" He roared, spraying his load into her mouth.

Her eyes shot open as the hot liquid flooded her mouth. It took all her willpower not to spit out the salty and sour cum, and as he continued to shoot more and more into her mouth she struggled not to swallow. Elliot aware of her plight, smirked as he moved to bury himself in her throat once more.

She coughed, spitting out his cum all over the floor. "You ungrateful whore!" Elliot swore, forcing her head into the puddle of cum. "Lick up every drop or I'll flay your hide.

Hesitantly she stuck out her tongue lapping at the cum on the floor, her tears mixing with the foul liquid. "That's it whore." Elliot sneered. "Lap it all up like the bitch you are."

Slowly she licked all the cum off the floor. She couldn't even protest anymore, her throat raw and bruised from Elliot's brutal invasion. It had been the worst hours of her life; not even her vicious deflowering had been this bad. She was a Vanadis a war maiden, a peerless beauty respected by all.

Today she had been treated like the lowest piece of filth.

Elliot had been merciless in his rape, as he invaded her throat and pussy in the cruelest way imaginable. He had tortured her, driven her mind closer and closer to breaking with each of his blows. Her ass was on fire, her breasts a mess of bruises, and every time she screamed in agony he had taken a sadistic pleasure in it, ramming into her all the harder.

Now though she had a brief reprieve as Elliot went around to a nearby table and poured himself a cup of water. She didn't even have the strength to protest when he roughly flipped her over so that she was on her knees. "Do you know what I'm going to do now slave?"

She didn't answer him, her throat still raw and in pain. Her eyes shot open once more when she felt the sting of the riding crop hit her ass. "I asked you a question WHORE!" Elliot yelled. "When I ask you a question I demand an answer." Blows rained down on her battered ass, the wooden deck soaking with her tears.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO NOW SLAVE?!" He repeated, dragging her up by her hair, arching her back painfully.

"No master." Sophie managed to whimper, ignoring the pain that speaking brought.

"Something that I've been looking forward to since the moment that I laid eyes on you." Elliot smiled darkly, running a hand down her back admiring his work. "Stay still slave." Elliot said placing his hands on her ass, and slowly spreading her cheeks apart. "Do not move."

Sophie didn't know what was going on but she knew it was going to be bad. She pulled at her bindings struggling to escape once more, praying to all the gods that she would manage to get free. "I've been waiting for this moment." Elliot grinned, rubbing the head of his cock against her moist snatch.

Her struggles reached an all-time high as she felt something poking against her asshole. "Now you best get used to this." Elliot warned, placing a guiding hand on his cock. "After all tonight is only the first of many nights."

She turned back, staring at him in wide eyed fear. "No! Please." She begged crying, begging with every fiber of her being hoping to stop the brute from taking her in her tightest hole.

Her protests only spurred him on as he slowly inserted himself into her virgin rosebud. She stiffened, her body immediately growing tense trying to force out the intruder.

"Oh, you're so tight back here." Elliot exclaimed joyfully, feeling her muscles clamp down and try to force him out. If he had thought her cunt had been amazing this was absolute heaven. The way her muscles gripped and massaged his bulging cockhead, as he struggled to force any more of his length into her was pure bliss.

"Noooooooo! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sophie began to scream. The pain from her already raw throat was nothing in comparison to the large object working its way through her rectum.

Elliot's tip was firmly buried in her tiny hole, as he painfully gripped her by her waist ignoring her flailing legs. Nothing would deny him from the pleasure that her asshole would be giving him.

He trembled in ecstasy as painstakingly (for her) wrenched his huge penis deeper and deeper into her bowels. He had done this many times before to his maids and no matter the fleeting moment of pleasure it would've brought him, he knew that he couldn't force himself into her with one thrust. Most of the time it had caused the woman to immediately blackout in pain and every time he had used them afterwards they had turned into limp dolls as he invaded their rear passage. The pain had been too much for them and they had repressed the memories and turned catatonic and there was no pleasure in fucking a woman that didn't struggle against him.

However he doubted that he would be able to force himself into her with a single thrust, not with the way that she was currently gripping him. her ass was extremely tight even for a virgin and at the moment he felt like his dick was being choked. Still though as amazing as her pussy had been, her as was twice as good.

"UUUUUAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" Sophie squealed, shaking her head and tugging at the chains on her wrists as the revolting Prince drilled about 1/3rd of his cock inside her now.

She wept as her finally virgin hold was pierced, her muscles straining and stretching to fit around his enormous girth. To her it felt like her muscles were being ripped apart, and the pain was indescribable.

"AAAAOOOOOWWWWW! PLEASE STOP!" She begged. However like every time before her protest fell on deaf ears. She grit her teeth as Elliot continued his invasion, forcing more and more of his penis into her ass. AS he drove himself deeper and deeper into her she grew more and more hysterical, as the feeling of his huge cock inside her tiny asshole was not only agonizing but disgusting.

Finally though she felt his hips resting against her buttocks, his entire length inside of her. Elliot himself marveled at the fact that he had managed to bury himself that deep within her, and smirked as he saw her twitching violently like an animal. She had just been skewered by his iron rod and now came the best part. "Thank you, you Muozinel Bastards for delivering this whore to me."

"Ughhh." Sophie groaned.

"Listen to me carefully whore." Elliot whispered into her ear. "This is going to be painful for you, but by the end of your training you'll be an anal slut. MY ANAL SLUT. Getting off on the slightest stimulation. I'll be fucking you in the ass many times a day so best get used it."

"Nooooo." Sophie screamed, a trace of the Vanadis' majesty and power returning, as she turned to stare at him defiantly.

He laughed at her face, inwardly happy that he hadn't broken the woman yet. He withdrew from her slowly, reveling in her screams of pain, as he slowly eased back into her. Repeating this over and over slowly, pulling out more and more only to force it back in with a single quick thrust. "Calm down slave I'm just loosening you up. The fun has yet to really begin."

He continued to move in short stroked, and as much as she wanted to scream in protest she was actually very thankful that he was moving gently right now. Still though the pain was one that she would remember for all her life.

"Aaaaaauuugggghhhh!" She began to scream as Elliot picked up his pace and began to move in longer and rougher strokes.

He continued to grind against her, slowly feeling her asshole being to open up to his intrusion. It was actually an amazing feat considering that he hadn't used any sort of lubricant something that he had used on all his servants before. His patience and determination paid off though as the slight loosening allowed him to really begin to hammer her tiny orifice.

"NOOOOO!" Sophie screamed clawing at the ground as she attempted to get away. To no avail as Elliot dug his fingers into her skin, holding her completely still. To him time seemed to freeze. On one hand Sophie was clawing in escape on the other he had withdrawn until just the tip of his dick was in her.

Bellowing in triumph he dragged her back while slamming his hips forward so that they met in the middle with a painful and audible smack. He could feel her entire body convulse in that one instant, her eyes bulging as her mouth opened to let loose a banshee like scream.

His patience was at an end, and the only thing he wanted to do now was to give her the fucking she so richly deserved. He used all his strength to begin savagely hammering her tiny hold, ripping the muscle as he slammed the entire length of his dick into her with animalistic brutality.

Her screaming threatened to rupture his eardrums. He grunted in delight as her asshole stilled gripped him like a vise. She begged and cried for him to stop, cursing and begging the gods, as tears streamed down her face.

Elliot was in heaven as he looked down at the squirming Vanadis while he pummeled her ass. Letting go of her waist he brought his hand up and sent it crashing down onto her ass cheeks. He spanked her hard, and repeatedly never slowing down. With every hit he would feel her clench his dick tighter, driving him closer and closer to release. She had no way to defend herself as his spanking felt more personal than it did when he had used the riding crop.

As each second ticked by his fucking got worse, and it wasn't long before Elliot was using every ounce of his strength to break the Vanadis as ferociously as he could. Sophie was in so much pain and screaming so horribly that he wouldn't have been surprised if sailors on the other ships heard her. Each of his thrusts and every one of his hits drove her deeper into madness.

For Sophie this was the absolute worst pain that she had ever felt before. Worse than her brutal deflowering. Worse than having the monster's cock shoved down her throat. And it even paled in comparison to when he struck her with the riding crop.

She screamed in agony, her mind cloudy as she was reduced to unintelligible grunts. Elliot continued to pound away at her battered asshole, each second stretching for an eternity. Every time he slammed forward she felt like passing out from the pain, only for her mind to be forcibly woken up as he withdrew and slammed forward once again or as he brought his hand down on her bruised ass cheeks. Even her nonstop screaming did nothing to slow the prince, and she could hear his balls smacking against her vagina.

"YES!" Elliot roared in euphoria as he slammed his entire length as deeply as he could into the young woman. Sophie cried as she felt his disgusting seed flooding her bowels, but she was so relieved that it was all over that she didn't care anymore. In a way his hot cum acted to soothe the pain that his painful stretching had caused. Right now though the only thing she wanted most in the world was for his cock to be withdrawn and never put back into her asshole.

She wept because she knew that it was just a fantasy, and that tonight was only the first of many nights where she would be brutalized and humiliated.

Her asshole felt like it had been ravaged by a rough piece of wood rather than a smooth cock, and she had no idea how she stayed conscious.

"That was even better than I had dreamed." Elliot panted. Sticking a finger into her gaping asshole he swirled it around before forcing the contents into her mouth. Sophie gagged at the stench and the taste but had no choice as he smeared it onto her tongue.

Turning her over he admired her heaving breasts, her dress ruined after their brutal fucking. Reaching for them he began to roughly maul her breasts; they were so soft his fingers just sunk in.

"Owwwww!" Sophie screamed gaining a second wing as she tried to escape his grasp. Elliot just grabbed her all the rougher as he began to pinch her nipples and slap the sides of her breasts.

After tormenting her breasts for a few minutes he stepped back, and smiled to himself. He had plans for those magnificent mounds, and it wouldn't do to damage them in any way.

Pulling his clothes back on, he briefly considered having an artist brought in to sketch the scene before him. Sophie was on her back her legs spread wide open to show her gaping asshole and stretched cunt. Cum flowed freely from both orifices pooling on the floor. Her entire body was flushed red as her chests rose and fell irregularly as she struggled to breath. There were faint lines and bruises to her breasts though they'd quickly fade. Her face though was a complete mess, her makeup having run down her face leaving her with splotches of red and black. Once beautiful golden hair was tangled and disheveled, now with a dull luster to it.

A final humiliation. An insult to her status of being a Vanadis. He thought as he picked up Zaht, her viralt. Roughly shoving one end into her battered cunt, before turning around to leave. She had barely stirred at the intrusion, a dazed look in her eyes as her head was turned and drool poured from her mouth. "Get used to your new home." Elliot said. "Tonight was only the first of many times I'll be using you."

The Pirate Prince walked away, sealing the door behind him with an ominous thud.


End file.
